


Catch you, Catch me

by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)



Series: HUNTER SHOTS [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AUish, Atypical Stalking, Came, Can I Cry Now?, Fanboy Gon, Gon is Hisoka's fan, Hisoka is Hisoka, Hisoka is a Bad man, Hisoka is a good Magician, I have no filter, M/M, Magician Hisoka, Possible Gaslighting, Possibly a Subway, Then Went Right Back, Typical Obsession, We Gonna Need a Bigger Bus, Went to hell, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears
Summary: --In which Hisoka is famous…and Gon is his littlest fan.--“Didn’t your Mummy ever teach you not to follow strangers, little boy?”“She’s dead. And you’re not. A stranger—I mean. You’re Hisoka!”-Hisoka tilted his head and folded his arms, fingers tapping his elbow as he observed his pint sized stalker…with a perilous gleam in his glinting, golden eyes.Oh…but this was delicious ~--Alt.: Gon goes to see his favorite Magician live…and follows him all the way home.Alt.: Hisoka is a great Magician…but a very bad man.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: HUNTER SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	Catch you, Catch me

**\--**

**-v-**

****Catch you, Catch me****

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon was an active child.

It always took a lot to capture and hold his attention. He was always on the move, perpetually on the go.

The free time he had…he tended to spend with nature, out of doors.

It got to the point where he was rarely found in the house at all when home, not even when dinner rolled around—unless his Aunt hamstrung him and basically locked all the windows and doors to get him to settle down.

Gon was just a free spirit like that.

So it happened totally by chance that Gon was around when a new program was playing on the television set in the front room, which just so happened to be enough to make him sit down and a pay attention.

\--

**_~ Do you believe in Magic? ~_ **

**_Strange sights you can’t explain…_ **

**_Do the chills find your spine whenever lights do bend…_ **

**_And your reality is flipped upside down?_ **

**_\--_ **

Gon sat stock still as the opening lines of the show were recited, in a resonant voice which dripped like honey through his ears…crooning from the set in an almost poetic way…as the hypnotic backdrop of falling cards and hauntingly ominous music swallowed up the screen.

Suddenly there were lights, as if set upon a stage—and a curtain was raised to reveal the show’s decorative title being zoomed onto the screen, overlaying a small table with an upended top hat, sat beside a handful of fanned out cards laid face down with only the joker revealed.

**~ The Magical Mr. Morow ~**

Gon kept watching as a tall—colorfully dressed man walked onto the stage, perching gracefully upon a materialized stool next to the small table with its hat and cards.

As the man spoke, he stared directly out of the screen with golden eyes which shone with the light of mischief as he smiled, and made a move with his left hand which artfully splayed a handful of cards he appeared and disappeared at once.

**_“Welcome to the show, ladies and gents…boys and girls…skeptics and scientists. I am Mr. Morow…but friends call me Hisoka. I’m sure we’ll become the very best of friends, all of you and I…”_ **

From that point on, for the next half hour…Gon was drawn into Hisoka’s act.

By the time it ended, he had a new favorite program and could be found in front of the television from thence on at the proper hours, on the proper days in his front row seat to **~ _The Magical Mr. Morow~_.**

It was the only time of the week where Gon was completely immobilized in one place.

His Aunt thought it was a good thing, and used his distraction to make sure he got good and fed before rough housing again.

As far as Gon was concerned, the only show worth watching…was _Mr. Morow_.

And the only TV personality he cared for (or even actually knew) was Hisoka…his favorite Magician, who always did something that left Gon’s jaw dropping and made his little heart race in wonder.

It was no wonder then that Gon developed into quite the fanboy for Hisoka.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon had been following Hisoka’s program for three years now, and ever since he was nine…he’d been hooked without fail.

It was like no matter how long he watched…the Magician just got better with age.

What started off as sleight of hand and fantastic disappearance acts, turned into escape rooms, death defying acrobatics, and harrowing scenes of magical feats defying human comprehension…which left the show being highly rated, but recommended to older viewers—far more than children in Gon’s bracket.

In fact…over the years, _Mr. Morow_ had become something of a cult classic amongst certain demographics.

No longer merely a half hour segment broken up by commercials, the show now had a full hour long runtime on cable and satellite networks countrywide—and Gon never failed to record what he couldn’t catch on a late night, because he had school and an Aunt who believed he had to sleep a full eight hours to grow.

When it came to _Mr. Morow_ , Gon got a bit obsessive.

He’d long since purchased (with allowance he painstakingly saved) all the DVD releases of the show in prized bundles, which he could watch over and over for his absolute favorite episodes.

He had a gigantic poster of Hisoka pinned to the ceiling above his bed, picturing the magician posing in his familiar uniform of black heels, loose white pants, and a colorful sleeveless shirt, logoed with diamonds and spades alternately emblazoned on the chest and reverse side—as he smirked with strange gold eyes gleaming beneath gravity defying, slicked back red hair—holding his signature joker card poised between two long, tapered fingers, and resting his other hand on one hip cocked gracefully to the side.

That was what Gon saw first thing in the morning and before he turned in for bed.

Hisoka Morow staring out at him with that gleam in his eye, looking every bit as cool and magical as the very first time Gon saw him. 

At this point, his Aunt knew just what to get him for his birthdays.

Anything Hisoka stamped was good enough for Gon.

It didn’t help that they lived in such a remote location that all the paraphernalia had to be ordered from the city and shipped out to the house.

This only meant Gon appreciated all the coveted merch that much more when he got his hands on it.

After all…every kid needed a hobby.

It just so happened that _Mr. Morow_ …Hisoka…was Gon’s.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

It wasn’t until Gon’s thirteenth birthday that his Aunt came all the way through, and gave him the best _Mr. Morow_ themed gift ever.

Namely—front row tickets to seeing the Magician performing LIVE in the neighboring big city, at _Heaven’s Arena_ —the most popular entertainment and show biz joint around, housing everything from pro-wrestling, hand-to-hand combat matches, and high flying circus acts on its sky high floors—a towering, exotic Vegas you could visit without a license. 

Gon’s jaw had hit the floor, and he’d remained wired to the extreme up until the weekend came for him to use that coveted ticket (expensive enough to only justify the one).

His Aunt even let him make the trip on his own, stating he was old enough to ride the train and get back home in one piece.

She just made sure he had a cell phone with him and sent him on his way.

It was only a weekend. The hotel had been booked in advance for two nights and everything.

All Gon had to do was get there.

No sooner did the day arrive, than Gon had his bag packed and his ticket tucked safely away in order to catch the first train out of town.

His Aunt dropped him at the station, and Gon thanked her profusely—promising to be careful and to call when he made it.

On the train, he vibrated excitedly in his seat as he stared down at the shiny metallic gold ticket clutched in his hands…swinging his (rather short) legs back and forth, and grinning widely for the sheer awesomeness of it all.

In a matter of hours, he’d be front and center watching Hisoka perform on stage.

Close enough to see the sweat beading on the Magician’s brow, to hear that liquid voice wrapping sensuously around the English language…tickling his ear drums and sending chills running down Gon’s spine like water over the falls.

Just a few hours…and all his wildest dreams would come true.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

When Gon checked into the hotel adjacent the Arena, he called his Aunt as promised, and then immediately ran off with his survival pack strapped to his back in order to scope out the area—specifically, the hall where Hisoka would be performing.

It was quite deserted when he found the place, but Gon had figured it would be.

It was still early in the afternoon and no other acts were scheduled before Hisoka’s late evening performance.

Gon pulled out his ticket and identified the number of the seat he was to be occupying.

In the cavernous room—his seat was positioned in the middle row of seating, nearly dead centered before the gigantic stage…with the perfect view on all sides.

“Number 44…” Gon whispered, and he bit his bottom lip before bouncing over to the empty seat and plopping down.

He didn’t have anything better to be doing, so he figured he might as well wait—so long as nobody came and kicked him out.

Only four hours to go.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The crowds started trickling into the hall when the hour before the performance was to begin arrived.

The stage was large and set up in such way that you couldn’t see but half which wasn’t concealed by the curtain, barring any wandering eyes from seeing the backstage crew working.

So Gon had only had himself and his own buzzing thoughts for company during the entirety of his wait.

He hadn’t left his seat for anything. Irrationally scared somebody might take it if he did.

Not even the call of nature had distracted him from his single-minded focus on the stage. It was as though the show had already begun.

Gon barely felt the minutes pass.

At fifteen minutes ‘til, the seats were all basically filled in, and Gon sat between two adult strangers—who apparently knew each other, as they were talking across him and passing snacks back and forth.

Gon ignored them both, and he went totally still—holding his breath as the lights began to dim.

The sound of the room speakers engaging filtered through the air, and then Gon was felt something akin to the Holy Ghost shoot through his veins—injected directly into his stiffening spine, as the familiar voice of Hisoka Morow filled every corner and crevasse of the quieted room…as the curtain on the stage slowly drew open.

There in the center of an otherwise empty stage was Hisoka.

Perched on a black stool, holding a handful of cards—staring provocatively out into the audience and speaking words which the body mic attached to him flawlessly projected.

“Welcome one and all…to ~ ** _The Live Stage of Mr. Morow~._** It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. And now, we begin.”

Gon gasped silently alongside the noisier audience as Hisoka seemed to visibly fade out, in the process of disappearing before their very eyes, in a haze of rising white fog…leaving nothing but an empty stool and one vertical standing joker card where he’d once sat.

In a loaded heartbeat the entire room went black.

And then…the intro music for _Mr. Morow_ was playing, and the spotlight was back on the stage—where the impossible, became the norm…and everyone could only watch in awe, applauding as Hisoka performed one Act after another, each more breathtaking than the last.

For the next two hours…Gon was spellbound.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

“And now…I would ask for your extreme silence, as we prepare for the Grand Finale. An illusion of my own creation…specifically developed for this Live stage upon which you feast your eyes.”

Gon hung off Hisoka’s every word as the man paced the stage, and with a flourishing bow…was concealed behind the curtain closing once more.

When the curtains parted again a couple minutes later…there was an obscenely tall diving board positioned directly at the center, looking about as steady as twig in a rainstorm, and Gon stared up…way up…alongside the audience…to the tip of the board, where Hisoka was perched.

Gon couldn’t make out the man’s expression, but his next words rang loud and clear through the hall.

“For this next application, I would like to request an assistant…from among you all…my precious audience.”

Everyone remained silent or whispering in trepidation, and the big screens flanking the stage where the cameramen showed both Hisoka up close and the seated audience, traveled slowly around the room.

Gon stared unblinkingly, waiting for someone to take the Magician up.

There were no forth comers.

After a minute passed with no takers, Hisoka went on to cajole smoothly from his perilous perch—face smiling wickedly into the camera zooming in on him for the screen visuals.

“Have no fear…your task is a simple thing. All I ask is that one brave soul climb to the top of this ladder…stand upon this board, and jump off…trusting in the _Magical Mr. Morow_ to see them to safety.”

The question of how they were to stand on the board when Hisoka was already perched there could not be asked.

Nor could anyone inquire just how safe the obscenely long ladder leading up to the board was.

Gon felt the blood rushing through his veins, roaring in his ears, and then…no longer thinking about anything but Hisoka…he stood from his seat and raised his hand.

After a heartbeat, the camera found him on the screen—magnifying his person for the entire room and Hisoka to see.

“My my…it seems we have a volunteer! Step right up, the stairs are to your right~.

Gon wasted no time listening to all the incredulous whispers and disbelieving, warning mutterings as he crossed the floor and stepped onto the stage.

On screen—Hisoka’s eyes flashed, and he smiled widely as his only volunteer made his way fearlessly to the ladder.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

When Gon reached the base of the ladder and looked up, it seemed even higher than it had from his seat.

Now…Gon was used to high places, trees and such…and he was a confident climber—but this wasn’t a tree, it looked flimsy as hell…and he could hardly see the board from where he was…least of all the Magician standing at the tip of it.

Gon thought for a second.

If he were to fall—it’d be an instant death. And if he wanted to back out…now would be the only time.

But all increasing nerves aside—should he safely reach the top, he’d be face to face with Mr. Morow— _Hisoka_ …his childhood cum teenage idol.

It was that final thought which sealed the deal and Gon’s fate, wiping out every other paltry concern for surviving past age thirteen out of his head, as he grabbed ahold of and placed his first foot onto the ladder’s bottom rung…beginning to ascend.

The audience clapped riotously…before being shushed once more as Hisoka raised a finger to his lips in a quieting gesture on screen, waiting patiently for Gon to reach him at the very top.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Over halfway to the top…and feeling lightheaded however many perilous feet off of the ground…Gon entered something like a subspace, where he knew nothing and thought of nothing except putting one hand and foot above the other.

He didn’t know how long it was taking him to climb…all he knew was dogged determination and focus. 

As the world fell away and narrowed to the top of the ladder, Gon breathed in and out…ignoring how the ladder trembled minutely with every move he made…and simply continuing on his way.

A few minutes later, he emerged at the top…panting slightly and holding tightly onto the affixed railings…as he stared up into the immensely pleased, carefully painted face of Hisoka…staring down at him from his own superior height, perched elegantly at the end of the diving board…looking for all the world as though on solid ground as he raised his hand and gestured gracefully at the boy.

“I thank you for your aid. Now…what is your name. ~”

Gon swallowed—mouth drying out from more than nervousness as he stared up into golden eyes and hoarsely replied, “Gon. Gon Freecs.”

“Well ~ Gon. Are you scared?”

Gon blinked and nodded to the affirmative. Hisoka smirked, tilting his head in some private satisfaction for the candid response, before addressing the audience at large.

“The stage has been set. I ask that you remain silent as dear Gon and I mystify your minds.”

Hisoka focused seriously on Gon and said, “You are to do exactly as I do. Exactly ten seconds after—no sooner, no shorter.”

Gon nodded again and clenched his fist at his side, staring up into Hisoka’s eyes with his own chestnut orbs shining brilliantly with excitement, adrenaline and fear.

Licking his lips slowly, Hisoka flashed Gon a quick wink before blowing a kiss and falling directly backwards off the ramp, dropping at a speed which automatically dropped the stomachs of every person in the room.

Gon stared into space and began to count.

He didn’t know what was happening below, or where Hisoka had gone…but the audience was restless and sounded like a rumbling sea during a storm.

As he reached nine, Gon sucked in a sharp breath, ran to the end of the board…and propelled himself into the air…turning a somersault and ending belly down, with his arms and legs splayed outwards as he clenched his eyes shut and felt the world come rushing up.

From that point on—his life was in Hisoka’s hands.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon couldn’t have said what happened next.

It was weird.

One second he was falling, breakneck through the air…and then he wasn’t.

Something warm had enveloped him…like a large sheet or something, because it blocked the air from rushing through his ears and felt like silk against his skin.

And then his body had flipped…and it was over—and he was being cradled.

A deafening roar met his ears, breaking the sound barrier with its strength as the crowd went wild and Gon caught his breath and bearings.

The cloth he’d felt around him flew away, and he found himself being held bridal style by a maniacally grinning Hisoka…now staring out at the audience and holding onto Gon securely as the boy flushed from exhilaration and his proximity to Hisoka himself, blown away by the whole situation and stunned to be able to gaze directly up at the Magician…feeling Hisoka’s strength in the Magician’s arms holding him safe like velvet covered steel, and vaguely noting the entirety of the man seemed to be made up of sleek muscles beneath his costuming. 

Gon blinked out of his patent awe as Hisoka’s voice filled the room.

“You’ve been a wonderful audience. May we meet again soon~ I’m Hisoka Morow…and you’ve all been mystified.”

And with that, the curtains slid shut…and Gon was left alone, backstage with Hisoka—his favorite Magician, still holding him in his arms.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

“Dear boy… _Gon_ …you are quite a daring little thing~.”

Gon jumped and gasped as Hisoka’s arms tightened around him, staring up uncomprehendingly as the man spoke to him alone, golden eyes narrowing with internal heat burning in their depths…as he gazed down at the boy.

“Whatever possessed you to jump out so far?”

Gon answered automatically to Hisoka’s question, dumbfounded even as the Magician didn’t try to put him down.

“You told me to.”

Hisoka blinked once, before chuckling deeply…chest vibrating against Gon’s body as he maintained, “I told you to jump…not to _fly_.”

Gon blushed and puffed his cheeks in some embarrassment, “You didn’t say how far! I just did it the best way I could, since I didn’t wanna mess you up…”

Hisoka smirked at the child and finally placed him carefully on his feet, where he then crouched so that they were eye level.

Hisoka was quite tall and striking up close, Gon noted this with a brilliant flush and sheepish grin even as he unfalteringly held the Magician’s eyes.

“Why do I get the feeling…you merely wanted me to work for it?”

Hisoka’s voice was a low _purr_ Gon could feel in the pit of his stomach, making all sorts of things go haywire and begin fluttering like mad.

Gon tilted his head and muttered, feeling suddenly coy as he softly quoted, “The Magic works for itself.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, distinctly floored and impressed for the boy’s mimicking of one of his catchphrases, and feeling intolerably charmed by the little thing’s open faith.

“Surely you don’t believe in it…?”

Hisoka was truly curious. The boy was short, but he didn’t look as young and impressionable as all that…most people took a trick for what it was, and merely wanted to know how he did it, and stuck around to watch because they couldn’t figure it out.

It was less about the pure mystification…and more about puzzling out the mechanics.

It was how come his show had become progressively more dangerous as his ratings went up. People were so hard to please now.

Children especially…as the spirit of realism infected society and made it so things like Magic were chalked up to good special effects against green screens and hidden wire, making cynical little skeptics of them all…and turning quite a few off for more fantastical things beyond a one man Magic show.

Gon stared at Hisoka seriously, eyes open and completely devoid of deceit as he said, “If I didn’t believe it, I wouldn’t watch. You’re amazing.”

Hisoka huffed a breath, and something which had gone cold a long time ago on the inside of him seemed to thaw.

Gon stared in wonder as golden eyes warmed in a way he had never seen on the Magician before, not on camera…never on stage…just right here, with him.

“I thank you…Gon~. And now, I fear we must part. Here.”

Gon blinked as his heart sank for the Magician’s words, only to ricochet against his ribcage as Hisoka materialized his signature Joker card in front of Gon’s nose from thin air, and proffered it to the boy.

Gon took the card, eyes widening for the signature visibly scrawled across it…dedicated to himself.

“Never lose that faith, Gon…it makes you _beautiful_ ~.”

Gon didn’t think he could get any redder as the Magician winked, stood up again, ruffling the top of his hair…before stalking off with a wave to go do whatever it was he did after a show.

Gon just stood there, amongst the now milling workers and stagehands…ignoring him as they went about their jobs, and never noticing when Gon disappeared in the direction Hisoka had just gone.

Suddenly being seized with the unbearable determination for more…so much more…

Gon wandered through the shadows, pocketing the autographed card and staying out of sight as he tracked Hisoka out the Arena’s back door.

It didn’t take him long to spot the man, and it was dark outside already…which made it easy for him to keep pace as the Magician strolled down the street, melting through the crowds and going unmolested by the masses at large.

Gon didn’t stop to think about what he was doing.

He just kept Hisoka in his sights and followed right after.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka didn’t actually live in the city, but he did have a rented residence in the nearby vicinity of _Heaven’s Arena_ , specially purchased for the convenience it offered for his Live Show Program.

He didn’t fear being out in public, because despite his ratings—there were few in his fan base who’d trouble themselves to bother him offstage, as Hisoka was a Magician—not some worshipped boyband member.

It wasn’t his appearance that drew in the crowds, it was his talent.

Sure…Hisoka was a sexy bastard. But beneath the make-up and eccentricity, most people avoided him in reality.

And he preferred it that way. The stranger he was, the less he had to put up with the boring side of fame.

Pop culture would never be Hisoka’s niche, and that was something he was more than alright with.

As he eased his way through the nighttime crowds clogging the streets, Hisoka’s mind drifted back to the day’s performance.

Specifically—to that child…that boy… _Gon_ …

A shadow fell over Hisoka’s face and his eyes narrowed down as he slipped inwards. That boy had been something. All five feet of him…diving off that board the way he had, flipping and sailing through the air like a bird…enhancing Hisoka’s performance from the sheer reckless display of his faith in the Magician.

Every time Hisoka recalled the speed at which he’d had to maneuver in order to save the boy from himself...he got a rush that went straight to his cock and effectively clouded his sharp mind.

_Oh…but it was glorious._

Such an _innocent_ Gon was. Trusting Hisoka irrevocably to catch him as he fell from a spectacular height no one else in the audience would brave.

Hisoka licked his lips slowly and shivered…as his mind wandered down dangerous territory.

Such an innocent…so _trusting_ the boy had been of him…he couldn’t help wondering, how far that trust could be made to stretch…until it broke.

It wasn’t often that he found such honest eyes and faith directed exclusively toward one such as himself—and it had been exclusive, wondrously so.

Because unlike people who did things when safety was guaranteed, and they could reason with themselves that they’d be alright after attempting a thing on the word of another—Gon had possessed none of those typical reassurances.

All he’d had to go by was Hisoka…promising him safety.

Hisoka…a famous Magician, regularly doubted by cynics and skeptics alike, who only watched him to _figure it all out_ …and stuck around only because they couldn’t.

As if Hisoka was a fascinating side show, and one day he’d go into detail on how he’d fooled them all.

Hisoka was an entertainment—an amusement, a fraud. Nothing to be trusted…people wanted to be tricked, and assumed that was what he did.

If they couldn’t figure it out, they’d refuse to be made to play along. Hisoka had always expected it’d be hard to get audience participation in the stunt he’d pulled, but when the whole room had initially rejected him…it had rankled.

Stinging at his pride and turning him sour at the last minute.

He’d worked hard to craft the Magic of the illusion he’d worked for the audience that day, and to have it potentially remain unrecognized because his viewers were pansy cowards…would have been worse than eating shit for dinner.

When Gon had stood up, in all his youthfulness and innocence…Hisoka had been gratified.

He’d wondered at first…if the boy would get cold feet on him, but when Gon began to climb and did not freeze up…Hisoka had been both shocked and extremely pleased.

Standing where he had been on the edge of that diving board, staring down at the small creature who’d come to him…asking the boy if he was scared and getting an honest answer, Hisoka had felt a rush like nothing else.

And when he’d jumped from the board, he immediately set about making sure everything was right for the boy.

He wouldn’t let such faith in his skills go amiss.

He had expected a normal downward plunge, which he would’ve disappeared midway and caused to dissolve into a butterfly shower beneath a conjured sheet…which he would then materialize in his arms, flinging it away to reveal the fallen body in his arms.

Everything had gone to script…except…Gon’s exuberance in jumping hadn’t been calculated, and Hisoka had to scramble on the spot to make it all come out right with the rather extreme deviation.

He’d pulled it off, of course…but it had been a near thing.

So near, that he’d had to hold the boy secure for a long time after and was in no mood to stand for an encore.

When the curtain came down and the boy was still in his arms, Hisoka had discussed it all privately and been further drawn into the boy’s orbit.

It was uncanny…such faith…in this day and age…Hisoka didn’t know quite what to do with it all. But then again… _he did._

Hisoka was a _very_ good Magician.

He always knew exactly how to showcase his performances for maximum impact.

The danger was always very real, and pulling such things off without a hitch always gave him the satisfaction and thrill of a high stakes con.

The only thing better than the trick, was having no one know how it was done…thereby, elevating it to a Magical form of sleight hands which really did work for itself.

Turning the corner onto a more deserted street, closer to his residence, Hisoka continued to think…mind traveling and dissecting his encounter with Gon again and again…until it was so defined as to be enshrined in his memory.

_Aah…such a delightful child._

It had been a long time since Hisoka had been so… _interested_ …in another being.

The last time did not bear thinking about, as that had been quite the almost _disaster_ …and he’d wound up in quite the fight with a once acquaintance of his, who’d caught wind of his… _proclivities_ …and been pissed as all hell when he’d peeped a random shot of his little brother on Hisoka’s phone.

It wasn’t even as if the brat had been an innocent…he was just a terribly fascinating mix of contradictions.

An innocent face with a sinister inside…which had called to Hisoka, in a way that had whet his appetite for further desecration.

It wasn’t often that he found one so young with the capacity for such darkness. But in retrospect…it never would have worked, as _that one_ would have surely done him serious damage in the sack if he’d ever actually tried.

 _Looking_ had been the extent of his interest on that front. And even that had nearly gotten him killed.

Hisoka smirked for the fond memory of Illumi attempting to accidentally-on-purpose hit him with his monster truck.

Needless to say…after the failed attempt, and the following dozen after, Hisoka had made himself scarce in the face of the man’s madness.

Some people were simply overprotective arses.

Now…he’d caught wind of something even more fascinating during his line of work, something which sent chills down his spine for the sheer…purity…of it.

Hisoka didn’t think himself a good person.

Even he couldn’t manage that type of deception. 

But…his standards…had always been high, and when something notable as this happened…he took notice and adjusted his course accordingly.

It had been more than just a whim to give Gon the autographed card.

Depending on how often the boy handled it…he may or may not glean the fact that Hisoka had scrawled his number onto the same card.

His signature had been the most noticeable, but if Gon really played around with the card…really examined it…thinking about Hisoka—he would find it.

And when he did…Hisoka would be ready.

A salacious smile slipped onto Hisoka’s face…and he felt arousal for the thought beginning to curl low in his abdomen, further hardening the disturbed member in his camouflaging pants, and making him moan softly for the feeling of making more contact with such a delectable piece as he’d found.

_Surely…Gon wouldn’t keep him waiting long…_

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Hisoka was a block away from his building, when the awareness came to him.

He paused midstride…eyes narrowing to gold slits as he glanced around and saw nothing which should have alerted his senses.

But he’d specialized in misdirection and wasn’t easy to fool, therefore…he diverted his course—walking past his actual destination until he turned into an open alley which led out to another side of the neighborhood, and onto a largely deserted street between houses flanking both sides.

Upon exiting the alley…Hisoka turned right…making sure he could be seen walking in that direction, before he doubled back and melted into the shadows of the alley…waiting to see who’d come through, because someone was definitely trailing him.

He’d heard the footsteps for a moment…faint as they were, and could feel eyes on his back.

Hisoka didn’t have to wait long, and the identity of his pursuer left him stunned…and altogether… _terrifyingly elated_.

“Didn’t your Mummy ever teach you not to follow strangers, little boy?”

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon jumped, startling badly for the sound of the Magician’s honeyed, sinisterly low voice—and he peered into the shadows, squinting to no avail until Hisoka melted away from the alley wall…which Gon had been so sure had been clear a second ago.

Rallying immediately, Gon replied to the Magician, “She’s dead. And you’re not. A stranger—I mean. You’re Hisoka!”

Hisoka tilted his head and folded his arms, fingers tapping his elbow as he observed his pint sized stalker…with a perilous gleam in his glinting, golden eyes.

 _Oh…but this was delicious_.

Gon had come _to him_ …once again.

Hisoka concealed a hungry grin with one hand pressing against his lips, as he affected a chastising stance, “And just because you know my name…have seen my show…this makes me not a stranger? Where is your sense of _danger_ , Gon? You could have been snatched or worse…at any point, following behind me through this city.”

Gon flushed, but it was hidden by the shadows.

Hisoka cocked his hip to the side and rested a hand upon it. Raising an eyebrow as if waiting for Gon’s repentant spiel, even while internally applauding the boy’s persistent recklessness…and wondering how long it would take to stuff the boy in his pocket.

Gon stood ramrod straight beneath Hisoka’s stare, and he tightened his lips before saying, “I’m not stupid. I know how not to get caught. And if I needed you to catch me being snatched, I would’ve screamed.”

“And what if I didn’t catch you in time? What if someone made off with you?”

 _Besides me_ …was the unheard threat, lingering behind those silky, sharpened words.

Hisoka stepped forward, until he was toe to toe with Gon, who was craning his neck to maintain Hisoka’s stare with his own wide and emboldened one, “It’d be their mistake.”

Hisoka smirked down at the boy, barely high as his midriff.

 _Such confidence in such a small package_ …Hisoka thought, smiling slightly for the fire in Gon’s eyes, even as the nightlights casted their chestnut hue in shadows.

After a loaded beat, Hisoka made a show of rolling his eyes and heaving a put-upon sigh.

“Dear me…whatever am I to do with you?”

Gon blinked, and grinned suddenly. Sensing the change in the Magician and transforming accordingly to match a more playful mood.

“You can take me with you. Wherever you’re going—I don’t mind. I’m only here for the weekend, so I don’t wanna miss you.”

Hisoka raised another brow before saying innocently, “Gon…are you propositioning me?”

To which Gon froze, opened his mouth…closed it again, and then averted his eyes with a telling blush, before muttering, “…if that’s what you wanna call us spending time together, then okay.”

Hisoka chuckled and raised a hand to place upon the top of Gon’s hair, sifting his fingers through the softness of the wild ebony locks…before saying with a softer, Cheshire grin, “Then I accept. Come. My residence is near.”

And without giving the boy a chance to think, Hisoka walked the other way out of the alley and back down to where his destination would have taken him before the diversion, which was his new toy.

Gon followed after, dogging Hisoka’s easy steps and crossing his arms happily behind his head with his survival pack still strapped to his back.

All thought of going back to the hotel was erased from Gon’s head as he contently followed Hisoka to his house.

Hisoka glanced down and sideways at Gon, and he bit back a threatening lunatic grin for the sheer audacity of fate’s mechanisms.

_Aah…how he adored surprises._

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka’s place was quite normal looking, by Gon’s estimation as he stared around…barefooted, in his under tank and shorts after having taken off his jacket, shoes, and survival pack when he’d come inside.

Hisoka had told him to make himself at home, and gone off to take a shower, citing a need to get out of all the costuming and makeup before he got comfortable.

Gon resisted the urge to go snooping for all of five minutes, before he felt overcome by curiosity…because this—this was Hisoka’s home.

This was where the Magician slept and ate and did stuff away from the stage.

Gon had always wondered…what he’d be like as a person, beyond the glitz and glam…even as he’d always appreciated the showmanship. He knew Hisoka was still a man.

A very famous, fundamentally wealthy and _cool man_ …but still.

Gon may never get such an opportunity again.

And so, hearing the water still running in the shower from the other room…as Hisoka lived in a spacious apartment, which was built for the comfortable, slightly luxurious lifestyle Hisoka employed for his privacy…Gon stood up and began to explore.

Everything was pretty much laid out, and Hisoka had a tall bookshelf in the front room, with strange objects interspersed between clusters of books—some of which were quite old, and others that looked like they’d hardly been opened.

Gon didn’t bother with reading the titles. And he didn’t touch any of the items…as he didn’t want to accidentally break anything.

Away from the bookshelf, Gon drifted into the kitchen.

He invaded the fridge, which was fully stocked with lots of protein snackage, fruit, milk, and a half eaten loaf of pre-sliced bread.

Apparently Hisoka like strawberry jam, sunflower butter, and (Gon opened the freezer) Popsicles—lots and lots of popsicles and ice cream, sandwiches and the tubs.

Gon giggled with delight and moved away from the fridge.

Hisoka’s cabinets were stocked enough for multiple people, even though the rest of the apartment spoke of bachelorhood.

Gon also found the stocked liquor cabinet.

Leaving that stuff alone—Gon moved through the rest of the apartment.

There was a bedroom, bathroom, pantry, and office space.

Gon ignored the office and pantry, tiptoed past the bathroom and hesitated before twisting the knob for Hisoka’s bedroom.

It squeaked as the door swung in, and Gon froze…listening for the water, which continued to run…before swallowing thickly and tiptoeing his way across the threshold.

He’d only be a second. He just wanted to know…what it looked like.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka was finishing up his shower when he heard the telling squeak of the hinges to his bedroom door, instead of turning the water off immediately…Hisoka grew still and listened.

The sound of the door swinging wider before shutting again filtered through the bathroom door, and Hisoka smirked as an impulse seized him—so much for slow _seduction_ …Gon was just as impatient as Hisoka…it would seem.

Walking straight into the lion’s den of his own accord—when Hisoka had politely left him to his devices in the front room, giving the boy an opportunity to get all kinds of comfortable in Hisoka’s space…before Hisoka pounced.

Well then…best not to keep him waiting.

Hisoka turned off the water in the shower, toweling himself dry in front of the mirror…smirking down at his heavily loaded erection, and running a hand through his dark red hair as his fully nude, handsome visage stared back at him.

Hisoka pat the worst of the water from his curling hair, and finally…draped the towel over his strong shoulders…stepping out of the bathroom as is and making a bee-line to his bedroom…where Gon surely still was— _the curious darling._

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon couldn’t help it.

Hisoka’s bedroom was quite different from the rest of the apartment, in that Gon could feel the Magician’s personality infused within every aspect of the room.

If a room could look like the Magician—that was what this room was.

From the oddly circular, iron barred bed at the center…with crimson and black pillows and a matching, patterned crimson and red duvet, turned back to reveal silk black sheets.

There was a blood red carpet coming from beneath the bed, making a safe zone for bare feet—until it cut off a few feet out and gave way to dark wood flooring.

His dressers and vanity were all black, and the closet was a large walk-in, which Gon had to look inside of…heart pounding as he saw the man’s many costumes hung up…alongside more normal apparel which he’d have never associated with the Magician before now.

Unable to resist, Gon walked over to a hanging cream sweater…which felt soft to the touch and was big enough to swamp him, if he should put it on…

In another heartbeat, Gon had it off the hanger, and was clutching it to his chest…before taking a deep breath of the fabric, keeping it pressed to his nose as he blushed darkly…now having the scent of Hisoka stuck in his mind.

It was sweet…and earthy…like honey and wood-smoke…or roasted chestnuts with glaze.

It made his mouth water even as warmth pooled between his legs and left him slightly breathless from the rush.

Not good. _Not good at all…_

Gon was thirteen and not a monk. He knew what was happening…and it had happened before, but never with so much outside stimulus as this.

Clutching the sweater still, Gon poked his head out of the closet and breathed a sigh of relief as there was no sign of Hisoka having finished his shower or come through.

He couldn’t hear through the bedroom door, but he figured the man would be a while removing all that make-up…and so…he may have time enough for a little something…just one thing…to tide him over for the rest of his life.

Moments like this didn’t come often…after all.

It was only a weekend.

_Carpe Diem…_

**_\--_ **

**_-v-_ **

**_\--_ **

Standing still in the closet, now divested of his shorts and tank…wearing nothing but Hisoka’s oversized sweater…Gon leaned against the closet wall and cuffed the bottom of one sleeve…before reaching beneath the sweater and into his underwear to grasp his leaking member.

Biting his lip and holding his other arm to his nose in order to _smell Hisoka_ as he touched himself…Gon closed his eyes and began to steadily work himself over.

Moaning softly, breath hitching as he pressed harder against the wall…knees trembling to hold him upright as his hand moved faster in familiar motions which always got him finished at home.

Thinking about being at home made Gon remember Hisoka above his bed…the guilty image so often starring in his hormone driven pursuits…being in the perfect location for him to stare up at as he got off.

“ _Haa…ah_ …His..soka…”

Gon’s breathing began to come quicker as he felt his climax rapidly approaching…and then suddenly—he cried out, louder than he’d intended because— _he was there._

Upon orgasming and opening his eyes again, Gon was met with the electrifying sight of Hisoka…staring unblinkingly down at him with dilated gold eyes, naked and divested of all except the towel around his neck…and apparently just as _hard_ as Gon had been only moments ago.

“ _Gon_ …my oh my…what a naughty little boy you are…”

Gon swallowed thickly and flushed a red so hot it felt like his cheeks were spontaneously combusting.

“ _Hisoka_ …” Gon whispered—half mortified, half longing…otherwise entirely at the mercy of the nude Magician standing before him…looking more human and accessible than Gon had ever seen him.

A slow smile stretched Hisoka’s mouth, and he crooked his finger…beckoning for Gon to come out of the closet…stepping backwards and drawing the small boy along with him…as if pulled by invisible strings…as Gon panted softly in Hisoka’s sweater.

Hand hanging sticky beneath Hisoka’s long sleeve and imbuing the pristine sweater with the scent of Gon’s essence…alongside Hisoka’s scent.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

When Hisoka had entered the bedroom and not seen Gon immediately, he’d been perplexed…for all of ten seconds, before the sounds met his ears…coming from his closet.

Slowly…noiselessly, he’d padded across the floor…listening at the closet entrance, utterly floored and enticed by what he was hearing…coming from Gon’s throat as he so obviously jacked himself off.

He’d been content to listen to the boy’s pants and moans…allowing him the illusion of privacy…up until he heard his _name_ fall through those lips, then he couldn’t stop himself.

“ _Haa…ah_ …His..soka…”

Hisoka was standing in the doorway in an instant, watching the boy pressed against the back wall, clad in his sweater…going at it with such enthusiasm…it made his own hard-on _ache_ like the devil was pumping _liquid fire_ into his member.

In another few seconds it was all over—and Hisoka’s eyes dilated as his ears rang with the sound of Gon orgasming loudly—recklessly, in his closet…beneath his sweater, eyes flying open to meet Hisoka’s own as he wasted his seed and trembled on weakened knees—going redder than the juiciest apple in Hisoka’s fridge, as he whispered Hisoka’s name in reply to the man’s huskily murmured words to him…and covetously took in all of the Magician’s unabashed glory on display.

Stunned as the boy had been, it was left to Hisoka to make the next move.

Hisoka merely stepped backwards with a crooked finger, smiling in predatory pleasure as Gon stepped immediately away from the wall…extracting his hand from his underwear and allowing it to fall to his side, brushing against Hisoka’s sweater as he walked forward…following the Magician out of the closet as Hisoka led him straight to the bed.

Saying in a husked over voice as Gon stared up at him, wonderingly… “Why don’t you lie down ~…you must be exhausted.”

Holding Hisoka’s stare, Gon sucked in a shaky breath…before crawling his way into Hisoka’s bed…shuddering as his knees met the covers…and Hisoka’s eyes roamed over his backside as he crawled up the bed to the pillows…inhaling Hisoka’s familiar scent once more from the casings, before turning over and staring up at the Magician.

Red faced and wide eyed, licking his lips as he asked, “Are you coming, too?”

To which Hisoka only smirked and crawled onto the bed after Gon…towel dropping away as he caged the boy’s hips with his arms and hovered directly above his face…before replying, “I will be.”

Right before pressing his lips to Gon’s and robbing the boy’s lungs of any remaining air.

It was Gon’s first kiss.

Gon had his first kiss with Hisoka the Magician…the _Magical Mr. Morow_ …his childhood cum teenage idol.

Gon’s heart pounded at his throat, and he pressed insistently forward against Hisoka’s careful lips…prodding at the seam with his own inexperienced tongue as he wrapped his arms snugly around the Magician’s neck…offering himself up on a platter to the object of his obsession.

Hisoka was swift to open up and take Gon just as _deep_ as the boy wanted to go.

Moaning throatily as he tasted Gon on his tongue, and the boy met his _filthy advances_ with no hesitance…telling Hisoka without words…that he wanted all of him.

And…Hisoka ruminated as he rolled them over so that Gon was plastered against his front…lying comfortably on top of Hisoka’s muscled chest as Hisoka’s hands slid beneath the sweater and roamed his smaller body, palming his buttocks repeatedly as the Magician plundered Gon’s tender little mouth with his tongue…until the boy could only pant against him and hold his mouth open for Hisoka to do as he wished.

On a final peck and long lick against Gon’s palate…Hisoka broke the scorching, wet kiss…and smiled down at the boy.

Musing fondly as Gon caught his breath, “I wonder…how you came to be here…this weekend…like _this..._ ”

“… _haa_ …my birthday… _ah…haaah_ …present…”

Hisoka hummed throatily and pet a hand all the way down Gon’s spine beneath the sweater, causing the boy to shiver and shudder bodily against him.

Hisoka kissed Gon’s forehead and chuckled as he felt the boy beginning to harden against his stomach…even as his own manhood poked upwards against Gon’s bared thigh…nudging the flesh and causing Gon to brush it back absently with every shift.

He really was amazingly compact.

“Well then, Happy Birthday Gon~…will you let me give you something _special_?”

Expecting a _yes, please_ at the very least…Hisoka could only stare in patent wonder as Gon retracted his arms and began to straddle Hisoka in earnest, leveraging himself against the Magician’s chest…even as he reached behind and held Hisoka’s widening golden gaze…as he blindly grabbed for and _tightly_ _stroked_ Hisoka’s pained erection…before saying, “Only… _haa_ …if I can give you something… _nghaa_ …too…”

Hisoka panted softly and folded his arms behind his head in a show of ease, even as Gon continued (somewhat awkwardly) stroking him…rising and falling on top of Hisoka with every breath the Magician took…and freezing mid-stroke as Hisoka murmured, “Only if that something… _hah_ …is your _mouth_ , sweetheart~.”

Gon chewed his lip…seeming to hesitate for a moment, before nodding jerkily and scooting down Hisoka’s body, until he was at eye level with Hisoka’s dick, staring up into narrowed gold…before giving the darkened, swollen flesh an experimental lick…sampling the texture and wholly unfamiliar taste…before saying earnestly, “I’ve never done it before… _haa_ …but I’ll try…”

Right before treating Hisoka to the decadent image of his small mouth expanding into a stretch around the engorged, mushroom head of Hisoka’s cock…disappearing the tip into Gon’s warm…wet mouth, sucking it like a popsicle on a hot summer’s day…slurping at drizzling precum as Hisoka struggled not to explode prematurely into the boy’s mouth.

Gon… _his Gooooon_ ~… _was such a treat._

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon didn’t know what he was doing…exactly…but Hisoka seemed to like it.

Gon figured it wasn’t that hard, only not cold and not nearly as easy to suck as a Popsicle…but the theory was the same: no teeth, just lots of tongue and lips—best of all, no frostbite.

Gon tasted the fluid leaking from Hisoka, and he swallowed it down as it flowed…and overflowed.

Taking Hisoka a little deeper with every swallow of his throat, bobbing his head and holding onto the man’s spread thighs as he did his best to take him.

He hadn’t even made it halfway down…so big was Hisoka.

Frowning in determination—Gon used one hand to grip and stroke Hisoka up and down from the base to where his mouth stopped, squeezing and moaning in shock as more fluid flooded his mouth…coming faster and faster the more he worked.

He could hear Hisoka’s breaths coming faster above him, and Gon felt heady pride warming his gut as he realized he was making the Magician feel good—he was making _Hisoka_ feel good.

Nobody else—it was all him.

Even as inexperienced as he was, Hisoka didn’t seem to mind; for which Gon was endlessly thankful.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew he wasn’t very good at it—but he did get an ‘A’ for effort, if naught else. And Hisoka…haa…sounded like he was having a good time.

Gon braved an upward look through watery eyes, doing his best to read Hisoka’s expression with an occupied mouth from his vantage point.

His established rhythm stuttered when he met Hisoka’s eyes, which were staring down at him fixedly with molten _heat_ shining through their depths…as the Magician watched him, with a hunger Gon could only liken to a Wolf at the last piece of lamb left after the kill.

If Hisoka had been salivating over bared fangs, Gon wouldn’t have been shocked.

As it stood, Gon averted his eyes and pressed his lower half into the sheets beneath him, moaning for the inefficient friction as he continued doing all he could for his favorite Magician.

_Hisoka…Hisoka…haah…Hisoka!_

Went the mantra in Gon’s head as his mouth got progressively sloppier, and his tongue began to go numb alongside his jaw…saliva leaking down Hisoka’s velvety, hard shaft…dripping onto Gon’s fingers and further slicking the way as he pumped and sucked all at once.

Suddenly, Gon heard Hisoka make a strangled noise…and then he was choking on an influx of cum spurting into his open mouth and spilling partially down his throat and onto the sheets as Gon coughed and pulled back, getting the remainder on his cheeks…and even a little in his eye.

Above him…Hisoka breathed hard…chest rising and falling, before he brought his arms down and grabbed Gon up.

Manhandling the boy until he was perched at eye level with Hisoka, straddling Hisoka’s lap and abdomen as Hisoka leaned in and began licking the spilled seed from Gon’s face.

Not stopping until he had every drop replaced by cooling swipes of saliva, causing Gon to shiver and pant open mouthed…swallowing repeatedly around the bitter fluid on his tongue…listening raptly as Hisoka finally spoke.

“This sweater…needs washing. Won’t you… _hah_ …take it off?”

Gon blinked at Hisoka, chest heaving as the Magician stared back at him…licking his lips repeatedly and tugging meaningfully at the sweater as Gon seemed to be struggling with a coherent response.

“…unn…can’t I wear it…longer?”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and brushed their noses together, before pecking Gon on the lips and murmuring, “If you take it off now…I’ll let you have it later.”

Hisoka laughed outright as Gon rushed to snatch the sweater off, losing himself beneath the fabric momentarily and staring at Hisoka with a determined glint in his chestnut orbs…which the man found utterly adorable.

“You p-promise?”

Gon huffed, demanding Hisoka’s word on the matter of him keeping the Magician’s sweater.

Hisoka gave Gon a close eyed smile and tugged the article from the boy’s hands, tossing it over the side of the bed as he said, “For you…I’d lose the whole closet.”

Then he was rolling Gon beneath him, pinning the boy… _his boy_ to the sheets, as he set about giving Gon _his_ something _special_.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

By the time Hisoka had finished with Gon, Gon was no longer _pure_ anywhere…but his spirit.

And as Hisoka lay there…stretched out beneath the covers beside his slumbering boy, after a most satisfying number of shared orgasms…having taken everything Gon had offered him from his precious body, without the slightest hesitance…he thought to himself…that this was one plucked fruit he would _not_ put back.

And if Gon really wanted to go home again… _well_ …he was sure he could fabricate something to keep the boy there…with his guardian’s consent even.

He just had to think up a good ruse.

Surely his biggest, little fan wouldn’t want to leave him so soon.

And if he did…well…Hisoka could be very _persuasive_. 

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Mito tapped her foot with an exasperated sigh as she spoke on the phone with Gon, who’d not come home after that Magic Show on the day he was supposed to.

_“Please Auntie! He said he’ll pay for board, food, and everything! It was so much fun—he says I’m the best assistant he’s ever had.”_

“But Gon—you have school. The summer’s almost out, you’ll have to come back.”

Mito groaned as she could practically taste the stubbornness in Gon’s next argument.

_“School starts back in a month, and there are schools in the city too. I can enroll at…Hunter High! Yeah—that’s the name of it. Hisoka says he went there when he was young and knows the Dean. They’ll even let me have the side job as Hisoka’s assistant and everything!”_

Mito frowned deeply, losing the argument to Gon’s infectious enthusiasm.

“…hah…you’re really set on this, aren’t you?”

Mito smiled wearily and fingered the picture of Gon’s father on the living room mantle. He really was just like him…willful and impulsive as hell.

_“Yes ma’am. It’s a fantastic opportunity. And I’m good as an assistant. You can even come see, Hisoka says he’ll front the tickets.”_

Oh well, in for a penny…

“I expect to hear from you at least twice a week. And if I find out your grades have slipped at that new school, I’ll drag you back here myself.”

_“ThankyouThankyouThankyou!”_

Mito rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Alright kid. You take care out there. I’ll pack you a care package with clothes and everything once you have a mailing address, and tell that _Hisoka_ I said not to let you get hurt. I’ve seen his show. You better not get injured.”

“Hisoka won’t let me. Don’t worry Auntie.”

Mito smiled softly and bade Gon goodbye, hanging up the phone to Gon’s loving farewells…and wondering if she wasn’t allowing the kid too much freedom with his life.

 _Surely not_ …if nothing else, Gon deserved freedom—the freedom to spread his wings and choose what he wanted to be doing with himself.

Even if that carried him far away and beyond her little slice of the countryside…as her mother used to say before she passed, you can only raise them as long as they let you.

When it’s time to let go—you gotta get out the way.

Boys would always be boys…until they became young men.

And with that in mind, Mito went about her usual chores and housework…wishing her charge well all the while and being thankful he’d found something he wanted to do so early in life.

Honestly—she wasn’t even shocked.

 ** _~The Magical Mr. Morow~_** had always been that child’s obsession.

* * *

**\--**

**End Transmission.**

**\--**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> …one day I’ll regret this. 😐 #TodayIsNotThatDay
> 
> Honestly, I do hope you peeps enjoyed this rather monstrous (on multiple levels) Hisogon.♥
> 
> I only had a vague idea of what this was gonna be when I started out…and the ending was truly unexpected. 😅
> 
> I’m as proud as I am horrified. 😰
> 
> Guess that means #Success. 😗🧡👍
> 
> I do struggle to keep everything as in character as possible.😄
> 
> And ya’ll know…us fans do crazy things for obsessions. 😯🙄😌
> 
> So…there you have it. 😃
> 
> Now excuse me…I have to get back to hell, before the Devil misses me… 
> 
> (#HeLooksALotLikeHisoka)
> 
> Cheers ~ 🦋💧🥀


End file.
